


King Under Your Control

by PrincexSheik



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niles being Niles, Possessiveness, Smut, handjobs, post-Revelations route, tired Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexSheik/pseuds/PrincexSheik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has just been crowned the new king of Valla, and he is tired after a long day of formalities and festivities. Niles is waiting for him in his room with a few nice ideas to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Under Your Control

The candle flame providing some small light to the room guttered, bending and almost flickering out as Corrin pushed open the door to his bedroom. That, combined with the the slight creaking of the door, was enough to alert Niles to his presence. 

"The other royals finally let you go, I see." He closed his book and set it to one side, sliding off the bed and standing up to greet his husband. "You'd think they'd have had enough of you after a coronation and a party, wouldn't you? But no, your dear adopted siblings simply HAD to keep you from me for a while longer." 

"Sorry," Corrin replied, stifling a yawn. "I tried to leave earlier, but they wouldn't have it. Everyone wants to talk to you when you're the king of a new land, it seems." There was a note of dry sarcasm to his tone, as well as clear weariness. 

"Well, you're back now." Niles slid his arms around Corrin, pressing an unusually chaste kiss to his lips. "And you're all mine for the rest of the night..." He smiled softly, an unmistakably devious sparkle in his one good eye. "Allow me to relieve you of all of this ridiculous armour, won't you?" 

Corrin didn't have a chance to reply before Niles pulled away from their embrace and slipped behind him instead, already working on the complex knots keeping his armour on. He couldn't deny that it was nice to be free of the weighty metal plates after so much time, but it was the further intentions of his husband that worried him a little more. 

"You know, I am kinda tired... It's been a long day..." As if to prove his point, Corrin found himself stifling another yawn. His words didn't seem to faze Niles, however, who simply continued to strip him of his armour. Each piece was set carefully by the foot of the bed, and he worked until Corrin stood in nothing but a loose shirt and trousers. 

"I know you're tired, Corrin. And- so tense, too... Perhaps I can do something about that?" There was a softness to Niles' words now, but Corrin wasn't fooled. He was, however, too tired to object. He trusted the ex-outlaw with his life; he knew that Niles wouldn't do anything that he didn't want him to do. 

"Alright, do as you wish." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Niles stepped back in front of him, gently cupping his face to place soft kisses on his lips. The hands on his face trailed slowly down, coaxing a slight shiver from Corrin as deft fingers made short work of each button on his shirt. 

That garment too was folded carefully and placed at the foot of the bed, and Corrin found himself being led towards the bed and guided down, until he came to be lying on his stomach with Niles straddling his legs. "See, I have no devilish plan this time... I merely wish to help relieve you of some of that tension you've been carrying all day."

"That sounds nice, but somehow I find myself not quite believing you," Corrin mumbled, his voice half-muffled by a pillow. That only prompted an amused chuckle from Niles, and then Corrin felt him shift forwards, and now warm hands were working slowly at the tight knots in his shoulders. 

He couldn't deny that it felt good, felt safe, really- Corrin would have drifted into sleep if he hadn't been kept awake by the mild curiosity of what Niles had planned next for him. The archer's two skilled hands seemed to melt away tension wherever they touched, leaving Corrin feeling almost like he was floating...

"Lift your hips up, would you?" The sudden voice by his ear pulled Corrin out of his reverie- he realised with mild surprise that the candle had gone out at some point, leaving the room almost entirely dark. 

"What?"

"Lift your hips up, so I can remove your trousers and smallclothes. I intend to relax every part of you, not just your back." 

"Hmm. Okay." He did as he had been bid, flopping back down to the bed as soon as the deed was done. His tired brain hardly registered the fact that he was now naked, lying pinned for Niles to do with as he pleased. 

Blunt nails scraped lightly from his lower back down to the top of his legs, prompting a small gasp from Corrin and another chuckle from Niles. That had certainly woken him up a little- although now the gentle hands were back, working at the muscles in his thighs, lulling him back into calmness. 

Once Niles had massaged all the way down to his feet, Corrin felt like he was more liquid than person. His eyes had drifted shut, and not even the sudden action of his husband shifting off of him and carefully turning him over managed to rouse him even a little. 

"You are so perfect, my king," came a soft voice from by his ear. "I love you. You are still awake, aren't you?" Corrin gave a soft 'mhm' of assent, and Niles shifted again on the bed to be straddling his legs again. "Good to know. I would hate for my talents to be wasted on someone unconscious." 

Niles' hands were back again, this time stroking more gently at his shoulders, fingers tracing small circles down to his chest. The touched became a little firmer, the palm of Niles' right hand resting over Corrin's heart for a few moments before moving on. Thumbs circled Corrin's nipples, pressing firmly over the tips- the action pulled a slightly strangled gasp from him, ruby eyes shooting open suddenly. 

"Niles, what-" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Hands came to rest on Corrin's stomach, a faint outline of white hair quirking to one side in the darkness. 

"I-" Corrin considered it. He wasn't going to sleep now, not after he'd just been startled back into consciousness. "No, don't stop." His own words sent a flicker of anticipation through him, a slight heat colouring his cheeks and pooling in his stomach. 

"As you wish, my king." There was a note of smugness to Niles' voice as he continued his previous actions, dragging gentle fingers over Corrin's stomach, down to his hips. The touches there made it hard for Corrin to resist twisting to one side, trying to prompt Niles to touch elsewhere. 

The soft touches teased closer, dragging across his inner thighs and up, but always dropping back down. Corrin could feel himself starting to react to the teasing- a frustrated groan slipped free of his lips as Niles moved even further down, stroking at his lower legs before ceasing entirely. 

"Well, I believe that's everything, Corrin. Is there anything I have neglected to relax for you?" Niles stayed right where he was. He sounded amused again, the bastard. And he was going to make Corrin spell out what he needed, wasn't he. 

"There is one thing," he said, a darker red colouring his cheeks. "Niles, please, you know what I want..."

"Do I? I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that, my king. I can't possibly imagine what you might be referring to." Corrin could hear the smugness in his voice, damn him. 

"Niles..." He shifted awkwardly on the bed, unwilling to say what he needed. "Are you really going to make me say it?" 

"Yes... How could I possibly understand what you want if you don't tell me, Corrin?" 

"Fine! I need... I need your hands on, um, on me. Here." Corrin bucked his hips up to show what he meant by 'here'. 

"You are so delightfully easy to make squirm, aren't you? Alright, I'll stop teasing." Niles adjusted his position, then wrapped one firm hand around Corrin's arousal. 

"Ah! Yes, that's, that's..." Corrin stopped trying to speak when Niles moved his hand, twisting up and down at a deliberately slow pace. His mind went blank, world narrowing to nothing but the wonderful sensations that Niles was coaxing out of him.

"You know what I love?" Niles' voice was dark and rough, possessive even. He bent down to nip at Corrin's neck, sucking a purple bruise into the flesh. 

"W-what?" Corrin could hardly concentrate- he tried to thrust his hips up, tried to get Niles to increase his pace, and was rewarded only with a hand pushing tight on his hip, keeping him in place. 

"You're a king, now. Ruler of a whole new land, commander of countless people. But you're so much more than that. You're mine, that's what you really are. All mine." Niles accompanied his words with a speeding up of his hand, wrenching a cry from Corrin. "No one else gets to see you like this. No one else gets you in their bed, flushed and perfect like this. I could do anything to you, anything at all, and you'd still love me for it." 

"Niles... I'm getting close, please..." The ex-outlaw's words had had quite the effect on Corrin- his blush extended low enough to stain his chest a pretty pink, and his hands had curled right into fists in the bedclothes.

"Tell me what you are, my king," Niles purred. "I want to hear you admit it, I want to hear the words spilling from those lovely lips of yours."

Corrin whined, struggling against the hand holding his hips down. "Niles... Please, please... I'm- I'm yours, I'm your king, I belong to you- ah!"

"There's my good little king." Niles grinned wickedly, smile flashing white in the darkness. "Come for me, Corrin. You deserve it." He tightened his grip, stroking at the spots he knew Corrin liked best. 

"Niles!" As ever, Corrin was entirely incapable of being quiet during his climax. He cried out, eyes squeezing shut as he rode out the pleasure that threatened to wash him away, only Niles' hand still on him keeping him grounded in reality. 

When it was over, Corrin slumped back against the bed, chest heaving. He was dimly aware of Niles cleaning off his hands and Corrin's stomach with a cloth of some sort, and then there were arms snaking around him, pulling him close. 

"Are you ready to sleep now, hmm? I should think I quite thoroughly exhausted you, my dear..."

"I was ready to sleep before you got your hands on me," Corrin said tiredly, pretending as if he was grumpy about it. 

"You can't deny it was fun, can you? Everyone else got to celebrate your coronation, I had to congratulate you in my own way." Niles pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, squeezing Corrin for a brief moment. "Get some rest, I'm sure everyone will be demanding your presence and keeping you away from me in the morning."

"Mmm, you're probably right... Goodnight. I love you." Corrin shuffled a little in Niles' arms to get comfortable, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. 

"I love you too, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me if i'm bad at writing porn o o p s


End file.
